Purity or betrayal
by stylish-diva
Summary: It was a little over her third year, how was she supposed to convince her parents that the best choice in schools just wasn't acceptable. How is Serena to deal with overbearing parents, new school and new emotions when she was only ever monotonous.......
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, I'm leaving now," Serena assures, panting, hearing her mothers pressing voice above the ongoing clatter in her home. She ran, tripping on her feet clad with sneakers in the early morning dawn. The wind beats against the visible flesh not covered by her jogging apparel. Beyond she can see the very outlines of the cemetery, no, not an out line but the dead themselves, she becomes aware of the short distance, stopping mid stride to get a better look at what her parents decided would be her new school. She Tilts her head to the side and feels an on coming headache, breathless; she allows the wind to caress her skin, comforting, soothing the burning sensations of fear that took on her body. If she didn't move soon she knew she would be late. Making haste Serena ran knowing that the calls of the dead couldn't harm her, at least not for another half hour.

On reaching her home, Serena opens the rickety old gate, pausing she briefly inhales the sweet scent of Gardenia. Not bothering to heed her mothers warning about the creamy flower, she plucked it, holding it against her cheek. No she thought, deciding better against it, its excessive aroma, twirls, clouding years of warranted anger, weaving threads of happiness and ease in its place. She can hear her mother; she can hear the underlying anger in her voice, grateful she cannot see her. "I'm coming!" she assures, fumbling with the keys on the door. "It won't budge," she whines, almost resentful. She pounds at the door with her fists, a clear show of indignation. Realizing it wasn't going to get her in on time, she slumps against its frame, allowing the cursed thing to win today's battle. "Well?" said Sam. "I'm sure mum won't be too pleased to know that you're hiding behind closed doors."

"Cant you just let me be Sam, there's enough on my plate without you having to add your two cents in."

"Let you be; now where do I find fun in that?

"Just cut it out already" she snapped appearing to be nonchalant as she passed.

"I wonder what's upset her said Sam peering at the spot his sister had stood in not to long ago.

Heading at a fast pace she desired the comfort and solitude of her room, seeking the black coated walls shun from any personal photos, objects. Her confines tidy, crowded from the small amount of living space she was given. Yet it was hers and that was all that mattered to the 17 year old flower who wilted in her parent's home. "Let it be" Serena exhales, turning to see the slouching figure reflected in the mirror. "It's now or never" she said heading towards the awaiting shower she desperately needed after such a long jog. With her mind swimming, floating, flashes of painful memories swept across her closing eyelids. Her state of mind mirrored the horrific scenes of old. "No!!! Openly sobbed a four year old Serena, she gently stroked a blood stained Kenji whose pulse had long ago fled him. "No daddy, don't leave me", cried the hopeless child into her fathers shirt, pleading, chocking hoping her father would return. In a futile attempt did she tare away from the darkness, sealing the whole bearing her recollections of her father.


	2. Chapter 2

When she passes under the cherry blossoms, her fingertips ache to reach out. Do not carve. Serena glides her fingers, just standing by, and feels for a mark, vandalism being something she has come to expect. She drops her hands, one after the other, against her pleated skirt, but the maroon fabric is crude too. She slumps over to inhale, a solitary figure secreted by branches. Even in the parks garden, she notes, that as soon as the fragrant settles and traps you, there's no longer that particular barrier. In any city, in any town, the same thing, she has difficulty belonging.

She rises to and follows the path leading out, first bench, second, still no signs of a clear exit, third, she can feel her anger increasing, all these people, smiling faces, merriment, she is panicking now, she is afraid of the contagious spread of gaiety. She heads in a different direction, in passing another bench, the fourth, fifth. She finds herself unable to leave, to get away, out of the park. "Why is this happening?" she wonders, smiles, cheers, affectionate glances? She can see young couples barely keeping distance, all she assumed would be in a days work. The children hold heart shaped lollipops, happily singing praises to the mothers that strolled beside them. In turning her slim body, the images disperse into the crowded streets of an early morning Tokyo city. The noise is always the same, a quick flow of moulded bodies, tight pressed, scattered, stinking, (the sought you usually associate with bad body odour). With a flick to her wrist, it becomes a reminder of the harsh and oppressive reality she calls her life, of the daily demons, the battles fought and won.

(However Sammy was dealing with his own matters similar in nature.) When placing the pen to paper, Sam's fingers neatly scribed.

Dearest Sere, I was hoping, well actually I had intended to speak to you earlier, or shortly after your run. But as things have turned out, my actions have lead me to be to slow in catching you. I expect you are not going to be to pleased with me in the near future, you see I do what I see is best for both you and mother. And for me to be able to do this I must leave, not for long I assure you, but for a certain amount of time to insure our stability. You can not possibly tell me that you're happy living with our Aunt, even the small amount of living space you call your own. I've been given an offer you see. It can do wonders for the three of us, but I worry for you still. In me leaving who will comfort you, I'm really sorry for wanting to be selfish just this once, mother still grieves and the best is for you both to make up. Cheer up kiddo; you know it's what dad would have wanted. I'll be back as soon as work permits and no fighting with Rei, which I know gives you great pleasure. Asking for your forgiveness and missing you already your one and only brother Samuel.

He sealed off with his signature smile, turned and left in hopes of catching an already irritated Rei.

Now and again, when I am least expecting it, in the most absurd places, do I find myself running into young striking men. He wears an unpredictable school uniform, unkempt shirt and trousers, which I soon recognise him by the mark worn by students that attended Winterfield. Not like his ruffled clothing, his posture spoke volumes, like some ancient but forgotten king, seeking an audience, out of boredom with a disapproving servant. And on closer inspection, I find myself hypnotized, rooted to the ground like an aged walnut tree, preserved in all its autumn glory. There is no speech between us, an unspoken understanding, a glare and a firm nod releases the spell that bound me to him. I knew nothing of his name; he was one of the students, though he looked a good bit older than the others.

"Leave it Andrew; it's of no importance to us, where already falling behind on time.

"Your probably right, doesn't she know to stay out of my way."

"Probably another admirer let her be, you'll break her heart."

Serena rose, standing, glaring at the figures in passing, which dismissed her like the unwanted dirt on newly polished shoes. She now had a name, Andrew, who she could recognise by his eyes, light shades of blue, hinting at anger and resentment which was aimed at her. Her fingers travel downwards, discovering tiny blotches of dust, marring the once perfect uniform. Agitatedly did she swipe, crouching, sighing, rising to her feet in anticipation of what awaited her further ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowded as the corridors were, her mind was set to finding the head masters office; a place she knew would cover her from the unwanted eyes. She now knew why she had loathed the cemeteries. The dark unsightful feeling of crawling spiders, leaches making their way up slender legs. Determined to push through the crowds, she clenched her shoulder bag, displaying a show of confidence she didn't really feel, a juggler of deception, sly, cunning, appearing harmless. A light shone from ahead, the clouds, granted a path, that revealed a tiny figure with a halo over head. But how, she wonders, why, why a creature so heavenly, would dwell in such a dark portal. From afar came her mother's voice, a distant recalling, of her preaching, of honoured students, a prestigious school, and what soon became a blur, of undecipherable words, like an ancient code, long forgotten, lost to the human world.

Serena wove past, making her way over, she could sit by the pond. The place seemed to her silent with anticipation. And she understood, now, the meaning of longing. She couldn't bear to sit still. She moves about carelessly, distractedly, under the shade of the trees. She remembered the time when her dad stood with them, by the pond, just the three of them, watching his reflection as he continued to watch hers. She recalled them both, as being solid and built, definably shaped, her remaining pillars of strength. What remained was a searing pain, the endless need to forget, a desperate plea to heal. Devoid of all emotion, she turns, glaring at the unwanted company, only to find herself staring. There, in all her glory, was Rei, ever the one to make her presence known.

"Yes? Serena questions, she frowns, breathless, urging her cousin to speak.

"My, my, look at what the cat just dragged in, you know cousin, you look absolutely spectacular. And as to what poor old Jake saw in you, who knows, he always was a lustful idiot, dated anything with a pair of legs.

"Are you done yet says Serena, snarling at what looked like a victorious Rei, proud to have caused her cousin pain.

"Here "she cried out, tossing what appeared to be an envelope, with what Serena only knew was her brother's seal.

She could no longer wait; she reached forth for the envelope, taking it into her delicate fingers, steadily she tore at the seal. Her eyes travelling the words written neatly on the page. Her calm demeanour lost to the winds, like the crumpled sheet forgotten beside her feet, like the scribe who once wrote the words that tore at her heart. She no longer had her second pillar, gone like the one before him.

After her final class for the day, she makes a mad dash, heading towards the gates, seeking her freedom. She sits in an arcade near the outskirts of Tokyo Central, watching the building across the street. Getting to her feet she motions forward, she waits at the register, sneaking glances at the guy behind the counter. She rings the bell. But when he approaches she is unable to say a word.

"Aha," he says nodding. Seconds pass. He is smiling slightly, surprisingly uncaring, no sign of remembrance of today's earlier encounter. He shrugs, tugging at his polished apron.

"Did you need anything?" He sighs, impatiently looking anywhere, anywhere but for my eyes.

"I believe you owe me an apology," I said turning, leaving behind a considerable amount of money on the counter. There wasn't more to be said to him, I would not praise him; I would never bow in submission, so I left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who decides what is right and what is wrong? Who decides what sentence fits the crime? Fashion and haughtiness are a must. It is the elegant, the wealthy that frames the justices and penalties tied to the school. As for popularity, there are stages, heights where one can stem to. In every year one falls to become a victim. He or she is hypnotized, lost to reality. Yet on both sides they are equal, a constant struggle, a tug of war, where eventually both sides will meet. **

From in-between narrow halls, a voice drifts, swiftly descending onto sorrow filled ears. There her mind is crammed, assaulted with the unbelievable load of homework. She was in need of, she wasn't sure anymore, though she knew she was in need. Samuels leave was like a current, eerily disturbing; her thoughts came on rushed, in a wave of emotion. Serena wanted nothing more than to be able to finish, which was comforting enough. "Rei", oh forget it, you, you, argh.....

Darien's mind soared with possibilities; he couldn't remember the last time, his thoughts took to flight. Gripped by an unseen rope, he stumbled forward, seeking the open freedom, the distant call of a presence unknown to him. Fear wrapped itself, coiling, prodding at his unease. For a moment he forgot, the reasons behind his visit, for him being so rattled. A voice from nearby shatters the once silent hall.

"Dare! Is that you?"

"For God's sake, Rei," he'd said

"Oops did I really do that?" she'd hugged him, apologetic.

"Don't", he said, disheartened.

"Don't what?"

"Act like nothing passed between us, that these last few weeks never happened."

He had seen the two recently, he couldn't remember where, perched on a bench, he thought. There was no denying it, it had been Rei, and he wouldn't question himself. Though it was more then enough time, for her to have continued on heartlessly, made it easier for him to break things off.

"I can't do this anymore" Darien said.

Fingers loosening, no longer drawing comfort from the warm body, pressed tightly to him.

"It was over before it, it" he didn't need to explain. It was visibly clear, she had no tears to shed, her tears ducks were as clear as the moon in the night sky. Darien turned to leave, passing the small halls. The Grimm reaper had come, just as promised. He would claw his way, choosing the most distinctive path. A path solely his own, desolate like the Sahara sands, Fierce, loyal, stalling only for the passing winds. Where had he gone wrong, was it a wrong turn weeks ago at a traffic light. He raises his head, as it comes to him in a flash of inspiration. If she wanted to act innocent, then that was exactly what he was going to allow her to be, a bystander, helpless, clueless and entirely unable to move a zilch. There was time to prepare, to set the right trap, he would see the tigress, trapped in her own cage.

Oh and I don't own sailor moon.

Sorry I haven't updated in the longest of time, but my connections been down for weeks, and because of work, I haven't had much time to write. I know this is short but I'm trying to juggle a busy schedule. Hope you enjoy…..


End file.
